Raid
Raids A is any of several optional "boss" levels dotted throughout Dragon Blaze 's Adventure map. Entering any Raid costs 2 Tickets per try. "U-Raids" like Deus Ragnarok are Raids at the end of each chapter and require special tickets. 1 of those U-tickets can be traded for 10 (or 5) raid tokens of any myth mode (when difficulty is available) in their raid shops. Raids are a battle pitting four player characters (six in U-Raids) against a single powerful boss, usually a large dragon or a version of Ragnarok. No Allies are included in the party, nor may any be summoned as Helpers; however, most Raid Bosses can summon additional enemies at random points in the fight. All Raids of a Season except the last are unlocked by finishing the last dungeon of the Raid's Region, while the final Raid - a harder "U" variation of the second-to-last - is unlocked by clearing the second-to-last Raid once. All Raids also have level requirements to enter. Raids and Set Bonuses Chapter 5: Yggdrasil's Soul Chapter 4: Yggdrasil's Soul Chapter 3: Icy Land Normal= |-|Hero= |-|Legend= |-|Myth= Chapter 2: Forgotten Core Chapter 1: Dragon's Landing coming soon Rewards Raids consistently provide the optimal equipment for their level range. If the player is stuck in a particular area, taking the time to farm the last Raid for gear may significantly improve performance. Players are graded based on the time taken to clear the boss, with SS being the best rank and C being the worst. It is unknown how this rank affects rewards. Normal Raids Clearing a Raid allows each player to select one of four chests -- no two players may choose the same one, and any player who fails to choose will be assigned a random unclaimed one. Each player may also purchase a fifth chest for 10 Rubies (8 with the Dark Fury pet.) The chest will randomly contain a piece of loot from A to SSS grade. Season 2 Raids may alternately give Deus Ragnarok Badges, the currency required to enter the Deus Ragnarok Raid. All SS and SSS gear obtained will be exclusive to the individual Raid, have the same level requirement as the Raid itself, and will provide a set bonus when wearing 2, 4, or all 6 pieces. Every victory in a Raid will reward 1 Essence specific to that Raid, which may be spent in its shop to purchase pieces of its exclusive equipment sets. Ultimate Raids U Raids, such as the last Raid of chapter 2 - Deus Ragnarok, differ slighlty from normal raids. These Raids are unlocked as the last content of Story Dungeons and are best gear options one can get for their respective chapter. They are only accessable with special tickets which are avaible in all their chapter's myth raid shops. One ticket must be exchanged with 5 raid tokens. The player is then able to run the U Raid 1 time. They feature a team of six players instead of four, so it has six chests to choose from. The chests will always feature 2 SS, 2 SSS and 2 U gears. In addition to selecting one of these six chests for free, the player may also open the other five chests for 20 Rubies each (16 with the Dark Fury pet). The player will then receive his own chest and any of the bonus chests' containments. The original "owner" of the chest will receive the containment of his chest just as normal. The most special part is that U Gear / Items can only be obtained through these Raids. They reward raid tokens like every other raid but their Shop costs differ. Instead of 20 tokens for one SSS item, one pays 10 for one SSS item and 20 for one U item. Category:Raid Category:Game Modes Category:PvE